Halloween Bites
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: Xander has volunteered to take little kids around for Halloween and has convinced Spike to come with him and has promised generous compensation for his pain and suffering around so many ankle biters. But what is it that Xander has planned?  M/M - Slash!


Halloween Bites

Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: M/M, bad language, Boys playing with boys…yes in THAT way, also some foreshadowing of future events in the show. I doubt you'd recognize it unless you know what's gona happen in the show. Particularly in Season 7 (OH and I don't own Mythbusters either, m'kay thanks!)  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Summary: Xander has volunteered to take little kids around for Halloween and has convinced Spike to come with him and has promised generous compensation for his pain and suffering around so many ankle biters. But what is it that Xander has planned?  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters listed here in this fiction, they all belong to Joss because he is GOD lol. I also don't own Mythbusters, im just borrowing that and the boys for a little bit. They are totally not mine...but i do have a birthday coming up...*looks around*

Halloween Bites

"Come on Spike, it's just one night. Besides they'll be too busy counting their candy and trying to trade for someone else's chocolate bar." Xander pleaded as he stood in the living room watching his boyfriend, local master vampire Spike AKA William the Bloody, guzzle stout and watch a rugby match on tv.

"Nothin doin, whelp. Around that many ankle bitters for the night? Gotta be barmy, why is it I always attract the barmy ones?" Spike finished off his bottle of stout and sat it on the coffee table. Really, spend the night out herding a bunch of brats around on Halloween or stay in for the footie match….hmm tough choice.

Xander sighed, "It won't be all night long y'know. We'll have some time to come home and enjoy the holiday for ourselves." Xander looked around, as if trying to find something to convince Spike with. Spike looked up at Xander, he had to admit he didn't look half bad in the pirate get up. It was the eye patch that made him look all tough and rugged.

"I do hope you know most pirates that wore eye patches didn't actually lose an eye. Usually just to keep one eye adjusted to the dark decks below." Spike opened another bottle to take a swig.

Xander rounded on Spike after the vampire had finished his sentence, "HA you saw that on Mythbusters just like I did! You _do_ like Mythbusters! Admit it Spike, you like the stuff I watch, admit it!"

Spike would have cursed out loud for being caught out but he didn't want to give the little blighter the satisfaction. "Yeah, only reason I remembered it was because you made me watched the episode. I only put up wiv it 'cause they are fuckin funny when they hurt each other. That an they might air an episode that's about microchips an how to fuck 'em up."

"Uh huh, sure Mr. I-can't-stand-American-tv-programming. We'll see how you like eating crow next time I catch you watching stuff like that when I'm not the one that turned it on in the first place." Xander decided since he'd caught Spike out it was time to go on a tangent, "Not to mention Dr. Who is totally Sci-Fi and one of my kinds of shows and I see you watch it-"

"When are we pickin' up the little blighters?" Spike interrupted; no reason to give Xander the ammunition tonight. The boy would probably start blackmailing him next and that was just unacceptable. Spike was a blackmailer, he didn't get blackmailed.

Xander grinned, pumping his fist into the air, "alright! We're gona pick all the kids up at 6 tonight at the high school. Plenty of time to pick out your costume."

Spike turned wide, disbelieving eyes on Xander. The little shit better not be thinking of dressing him up in an outfit. While Xander looked handsome and rugged in the white peasant shirt, black cutoffs, and bandana and eye patch Spike was absolutely not dressing up in some poncy outfit to take little brat kids around for tricks or treats. "You can forget that, whelp. I said I'd go with you, never said I'd do anything like dress up. That's stretchin it a little, yeah?"

Xander lifted his eye patch to look at Spike, "but you have to dress up Spike, its Halloween!"

"Contrary to popular belief, luv, the goolies an ghosties don't come out on Halloween. Mostly due to all the commercial marketing of the holiday now-a-days. Turned it into a real freak show, they have." And wasn't that the pot calling the kettle black. Spike knew the irony of what he said, but All Hallows Eve use to be a night for the demon community to come out and be at their strongest. Now they just stayed in to practice or sommat.

"There was that one year Ethan Rayne caused trouble by making people turn into whatever costume they were wearing. Remember? You were there." Xander said as he tried to prove that some demons and bad people came out during Halloween.

"Yeah, I do. That was…neat." He smiled a bit but shrugged, "Was a stupid human that did all that, I was just taking advantage. I am _not, _repeat, _not_ dressing up as some thing or other just to escort a bunch of snot nosed brats around the town."

Spike looked up at Xander to make sure his point was made at the exact wrong time. Xander was turning the full power of his pout and puppy eyes on Spike and the vampire knew he was true and royally fucked.

* * *

Spike was going to kill him, well and truly kill him. Xander was officially a dead man walking. He could have just gone along with the boy, escorting a bunch of snot nosed brats dressed as he was and in his vampire face and call it a costume. But nooooooooo Xander had to dress Spike up in a 'real costume' for the occasion. This HAD to be the most humiliating experience that Spike had ever been through, and that was saying something.

It wasn't the cape that bugged him too much, it felt nice against his skin actually. The amulet around his neck was gothic and suited his style alright, big red gem right in the middle. Hell, he wasn't even gona complain too much about the suit because it was pretty decent. What Spike had a problem with was the fact that Xander had effectively dressed him up like DRACULA!

Okay, so he'd give Xander the benefit of the doubt, maybe the boy didn't know some of the history he and the real Dracula had. But this was the last straw. It wasn't bad enough the wanker still owed him 11 pounds, but now he had to dress like him. Spike was grateful the cape was a full length cape that closed in the front so he could hide the costume as much as possible. Boy, was he glad the slayer wasn't around. He'd NEVER hear the end of it.

"I think you look handsome, Spike. The perfect colors for you, black and red." Xander said as they escorted the kids down the street. Some ran ahead to get to the next house first, others tried to see what the kid next to them got so they could trade. They'd gotten to the school around six to pick the kids up and Spike almost gagged when he realized they were taking a dozen midgets out with them. He'd hoped it'd only be a few. Not only did they have to take the kids around for tricks or treats, but they also had to walk them all home at the end of the night. Un-fucking-believable. What was worse, the kids had been giving him a strange look all night long.

"Fuck off." Spike mumbled as they stopped in front of the house, waiting for the kids to get their bounty and return to them.

Xander waived a hand, "Spike, don't use that kind of language in front of the kids! You know how impressionable they are."

Spike snorted as the kids started to slowly file off the porch and head back to them, "Half deaf, they are. You are too obviously, been sayin plenty about you all night long."

Xander looked at Spike a moment and pouted, "you really don't like being out with me tonight?" Fuck….

Spike sighed, hoping to rescue the situation, "Course I love bein out with you, pet. Just, I was hopin we'd be alone t'night t'enjoy Halloween alone." As Spike spoke he slowly got closer to Xander, slipping his arms around the boy, "y'know, on the couch, bit of take out, watchin old horror movies an makin fun of 'em."

Xander faltered a bit; that did sound really nice, very romantic actually. Xander shook his head and smiled at Spike, "We can do that any time, and we'll have time to ourselves after we take everyone home. Have ta do my civic duty as a Scooby and slayerette and protect the general populous of Sunnydale."

Spike snorted, again, and turned away, "Bloody nuisance, that."

"Whats that?" Xander asked, wondering what Spike was calling a nuisance.

"Civic duty." Spike clariafied before moving off, following the flock of midgets as they migrated toward the next house.

Xander blinked as Spike followed the kids and shook his head, "Spike, really. We're having fun right? Yeah so we have to babysit a bunch of kids, but there's no apocalypty kind of stuff going on, no baddies to go bash, no world-sucking hell dimensions being opened. This is kinda like time off ya know. And so what if we have ta escort a bunch of kids around, it could be worse."

Spike looked in Xander's direction as the boy tried to convince him they were having fun. He supposed he should confess, he was having fun being with Xander as he just relaxed and had fun. And to be honest, he didn't really mind the outfit. He could live with it if it made Xander happy. The kids weren't too bad, only slightly annoying and only two of them actually had snotty noses. For the most part the kids left them alone in favor of collecting candy and trading candy. Pretty much anything involving candy took precedence over annoying their chaperones.

"Alright, whelp. Had to just drag it outa me, right? I'm havin fun, I really don't mind the outfit. Course, I'll have to do some explaining to ya about why a Dracula costume put me off. But I suppose it could be worse." Spike was about to learn the hellmouth rule of relativity. Be careful what you say, and never speak Latin around the books.

Xander smiled and was about to kiss Spike for caving and letting Xander have his night of fun when he noticed a couple kids doing something bad. "Hold on a sec Spike, James! Nick! Don't eat those yet, remember we have to wait till your parents look them over first." Xander went over to the kids to stop them from whatever they were doing when another child came up to Spike.

The child, a little girl with big blue eyes, looked up at him. From what he could tell she was dressed as a princess, if the crown were any indication. "Who are you suppose to be?" She asked him in a midget voice.

Spike rolled his eyes, but he supposed to get on Xander's good side and earn some woopy later he better play nice, "I'm Dracula, luv. See the face an the fangs?"

"Really? Haven't you ever seen the movies? Dracula doesn't have stupid yellow eyes, he has red eyes. You're not a very convincing vampire. He doesn't have all those bumpies either." The little girl nodded as if she were the highest authority on such things and she was explaining why Spike wasn't a very good vampire.

Spike turned to look at the girl as she bounced off and growled softly, "I'll have you know Dracula is a ponce! Everything he does is just smoke an mirrors an gypsy curses, that's it. He's a panzy arse that hides behind his tricks! AND he still owes me 11 pounds!" Spike realized, as all the kids and Xander turned to stare at him, that it'd just gotten worse.

* * *

Xander bit his lip and flipped the eypatch around between his fingers as he debated what to do. When they'd gotten home Spike had gone to their bedroom and slammed the door, explaining he needed a shower. He then had heard fabric tearing and ripping and what sounded like the amulet hitting the door. Well, there went his deposit. Honestly, had he known Spike had been so sensitive about the Dracula thing he would have never insisted on the outfit. He just wanted them to have a good time tonight.

Xander bit his lip and took the bandana off and any other silly bits of his costume, leaving on the linen shirt and cutoffs. He had to kiss some serious ass if he hoped to get any kind of sex from Spike in the next decade. Okay, so that was stretching it a bit. Spike was a typical male like Xander was, he'd want sex sooner rather than later. But that didn't mean he had to get it from Xander.

Xander tossed the 'accessories' part of his costume on the couch and pulled the box out from under the couch he'd stashed there the night before. This was what he'd wanted for their Halloween evening; it wasn't all about escorting the kids around town. He opened the box and removed the contents before running off toward the bedroom. He heard the shower going and knew Spike would be in there for a little while, so he had time. Spike was one of few vampires that so enjoyed creature comforts like showers, wetabix, and cable.

Xander sat the candles he'd procured on the table, low melting point candles that he intended to use for more than lighting the room or creating romantic ambiance. He sat the rich Belgian chocolates next to the candles and then placed the last of his bounty on top of the box. Making sure everything was in place he lit the candles to let them melt a little and then unlaced the front of his linen shirt a little and waited for Spike to exit the bathroom.

Spike was taking his time trying to calm down and get clean. Mostly to wash off the feel of that stupid Dracula costume. He'd shredded the suit and tossed the amulet at the door just to prove how pissed he was. He'd actually kept the cape part of the costume intact, the cape he had rather liked all things considered.

Even though the spray of the shower beat on his head and back he could still hear when Xander entered the bedroom and started to move around, the little shit better not be thinking he was gona share a bed with him after tonight. Even if it meant sticking his cold as hell feet on Xander's backside, he'd have the bed to himself. Xander could ride the couch for all he cared.

After he had washed up sufficiently, Spike turned the water off and grabbed the towel off the towel warming rack. He paused to look at the new fixture; Xander had installed it so Spike could have warm towels after getting out of the shower. Spike bit his lip a little, how could he stay mad at the whelp anyway especially when Xander did little thoughtful things like this for him? Spike pressed his rapidly cooling face into the warm towel and sighed, somehow the little shit always had a way to worm into his heart.

Spike dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist as he exited the bathroom, getting ready to tell Xander off, when he saw the set up. The candles, the low lighting, what looked like a box of chocolates, and Xander standing at the end of the bed in nothing but the linen shit and cutoffs that Spike had been admiring all night long. The front of the linen shirt was unlaced and gaping slightly, showing off the smooth chest beneath that Spike loved to lick and kiss. "Wots all this, then?"

"Well, this was supposed to be our Halloween evening, but I guess it's a 'sorry-I-made-you-wear-that-stupid-costume' evening." Xander looked down at his feet as he shuffled them slightly.

Mush, his heart was complete mush. How was he supposed to stay mad against that? "So, this is wot you 'ad planned all along?" Spike asked as he eyed the selection of things on the end table. He was very curious how Xander planned to use a few of those.

Xander nodded as he looked where Spike was looking, "yup, the whole escorting the kids around was just me wanting to spend time with you ya know. I'd already volunteered to do it, I didn't wana do it alone ya know."

"Wot about the costume?" He crossed his arms and Xander had no trouble noticing that the ambiance was having it's affect on Spike, the vampire was hard and excited obviously.

"Well, you're a vampire. I just thought it'd be cute to dress you up like Dracula. I mean, no one was gona think you're a vampire if you didn't dress up as what people think vampires are supposed to look like. Honest, I had no idea about your beef with Dracula." Xander held his breath, hoping Spike would forgive him for subjecting him to the screaming little kids tonight.

Spike took a moment to look the room over. He was only doing this to draw the suspense out and make Xander sweat a little. He finally half turned to Xander and had a little glint in his eye as he spoke, "better come show me wot all you had planned for me." Spike dropped the towel and climbed in bed.

Xander blinked once; almost unable to believe he was forgiven that easily, before moving into action. He grabbed Spike and smashed his lips against the vampire's, plundering Spike's mouth with his tongue and tasting the blood his lover had consumed before their night started. "Close your eyes, Spike."

Spike hesitated for only a moment, then decided what the hell he was already committed to seeing what Xander had in store. He closed his eyes and was surprised to feel silk rub against them as he was blindfolded. "Nice kink, luv. I could get in to this." Spike purred as Xander tied the blindfold on.

"Oh, you haven't seen the half of it yet." Xander said as he took Spike's hands and raised them, one at a time, to the headboard and tied them there. He wanted Spike to just lay there and enjoy what he planned and not try to take over.

"Don't trust me then?" Spike smirked, any time he could feed his evil ego he would.

Xander smirked as he picked up a piece of chocolate and traced Spike's lower lip with it. Spike opened his mouth to accept the chocolate and, after pushing the piece to the side of his mouth, he worshipped Xander's fingers. Xander grew hard, the sudden image of Spike on his knees like a good pet driving him mad. Maybe he could talk Spike into that some time, "I trust you just fine, Spike. But your control is sometimes lacking, if you get the notion in your head to take over you will. And I want you to hold out long enough to experience everything I have planned."

Spike chewed the chocolate piece in his mouth once Xander had removed his fingers, "got a lot planned, do ya?" He swallowed the chocolate; he had to admit that was some good chocolate. Probably high end and cost a pretty penny. He moaned happily when Xander kissed him again, plundering his mouth for the taste of chocolate and copper mixed together. For Xander it was a heady mix, some of his favorite tastes mixed in one.

Getting up from Spike's body Xander removed his shirt and pants, dropping them to the floor among the shreds of Spike's costume, and picked up the feather he'd placed by the chocolates. Tonight's theme was all about senses, in particular the sense of touch and feel. He was going to drive Spike insane with touches and caresses and then drive them both into the clouds with pleasure. "You'll see just what I have planned."

Starting at his feet, Xander started to trace the tip of the feather up the arch of Spike's left foot slowly. Spike's leg jerked in surprise but otherwise held still. Slowly Xander traced the feather up the inside of Spike's leg, making the vampire tremble only slightly in anticipation, before completely bypassing the area his vampire wanted attention the most and going back down the inside of his other leg. Spike bit his lip, he wouldn't start begging yet, the torture wasn't enough to make him break yet. But Xander was fast on his way to breaking Spike and forcing the vampire to beg for mercy.

Xander teased Spike's right foot the same way he had Spike's left foot and started a similar track up the inside of Spike's right leg. Only this time instead of bypassing Spike's cock and going back down the other leg, he bypassed Spike's cock and continued his trek up along Spike's torso. He watched Spike's breath hitch slightly as the feather tip teased first one nipple then the other. Xander then inverted the feather so that he now held the pointed end against Spike's skin. He retraced the path around Spike's nipples with it, teasing them into hard nubs before poking each with the pointed end. Spike's breath hitched again as he let his head roll back, "fuckin' hell, luv," Spike rasped. His cock was now riding his stomach, leaking pre all over, and begging for attention.

Xander smirked, knowing he was driving Spike insane with so much teasing. But this wasn't all he was going to do. He inverted the feather yet again to finish his trek back down Spike's body, bypassing his cock yet again, and finishing back at Spike's left foot. Now that he had Spike's skin sensitive and straining from the light sensations he could move on to the real fun. Xander snagged up one of the candles and eyed Spike's body, trying to decide exactly where to start. He decided to start where he started with the feather.

Spike hissed and jumped when he felt fire bloom on his foot, dripping between his toes and down the arch. It settled into a pleasant warmth and he decided that must be the candles he'd seen burning, low melting point candles and he decided this was the best idea Xander had ever had. He wasn't quite as surprised when the dribbles landed on his right foot, but that didn't lessen his reaction to it. He was just able to enjoy it more than the first time. He held as still as he could as Xander dribbled a line of wax up the inside of his right thigh, over his hip, up his stomach, and back down again on the other side.

As Xander finished the line of wax on the inside of the other thigh Spike let out a pleasured yell, "Fucking hell yes! You are an evil little shit, your coming along nicely."

Xander grinned as he let the candle melt a little more for the next spot he'd dribble wax, "why thank you. I had such a good teacher."

Spike smirked a little but hissed again as wax was dribbled all over his stomach and up between his pecs. The warmth seeped into his heatless body and it felt wonderful. Spike let out a pleasured yelp when first one then the other nipple was splattered with hot wax. The treatment to them earlier had made them sensitive and the heat finished the job Xander started with the feather. Spike pumped his hips in the air, unsure where Xander was in relation to his position but needed to try to rub it against something. Unfortunately it only came in contact with air and he heard Xander chuckle, he was rubbing off on the boy indeed and not just in the fun way.

"Awe, Spike you're so desperate. I think I like seeing you like this, at my mercy and teasing you out of your mind. We should do this more often." He leaned forward and kissed Spike again and was grateful he had thought ahead and tied Spike's hands to the headboard, as it was the headboard began to creak where Spike pulled on it.

"Wouldn't mind bein at your mercy more often, if this is wot it gets me." Spike confessed, he loved games as much as the next vampire as long as the game was fun and it felt good.

Xander liked the sound of that, maybe he wouldn't have to work so hard to convince Spike to be at his pet some times. Xander dribbled a little wax on Spike's collar bones before setting the candle down and moving away from Spike's body for a moment. It was time for the main event, the coup de grace, the great finale. Xander straddled Spike's legs, holding the other candle that he'd been saving, and leaned over to lick up Spike's cock and down over his balls. Spike's breath hitched; thinking this was it, he was going to get his pleasure. But just as he expected Xander to take him deep into his throat red hot wax splashed against his skin and dripped over his balls. The sensitive underside of Spike's cock receiving the brunt of the wax as Xander dripped it. Spike let out a long howl as Xander splashed the wax on him and came hard all over himself.

Xander smirked as that was just the reaction he wanted. He sat the candle off to the side again and watched Spike slump in his bonds. He wasn't even finish yet but he had a feeling Spike thought he was finished. Working gently Xander carefully peeled the cooling wax off; a couple hairs having gotten snagged in the wax were pulled out. This counter-point was enough to rouse Spike from the orgasm induced daze. "Fucking 'ell luv, bout shot me brains out with that one."

Xander rubbed his palm against Spike's sensitive cock, "I bet, and we're not even done yet."

Spike blinked behind the blindfold, not done? What else could the boy have in mind then? Spike wasn't given a chance to ask as his legs were lifted up so that he was basically sitting in Xander's lap, his hole exposed so completely to Xander and that served to send him up into a heady head space already. Given no chance to recover from the first orgasm, not that he really needed any, Xander started to stroke and play with Spike's waiting hole with lube slicked fingers. Spike bit his lip and grunted each time Xander pushed a finger inside, brushing against the vampire's prostate each time. Xander started with one finger and once he was sure Spike was slick enough he added two. He scissored them to stretch Spike a little before adding a third finger.

Even though he really didn't need to breath Spike began to pant, breathing had always been a comforting or centering mechanism for him. His head dropped back, thumping against the headboard, as he spoke, "Fuck me, already. I'm ready, pet. Just fuck me, all right?" Spike grunted as his outburst earned him a slap to his naked thigh.

"Hey buster, who's in charge here? I'll fuck you when I damn well please…" And where had the whelp learned that deep master voice from? Enough to make Spike shiver, that. Xander paused a moment then shifted, pulling his fingers out of Spike's ass, "Alright, I'm ready." He smirked childishly and lined his cock up with Spike's hole. Spike got a glimpse at Xander's potential as a master and he decided that he was going to cultivate and nurture it. His boy would make a beautiful master vampire one day. Make no mistake; he planned to have the boy as his childe one day. Getting a jump start on it now wouldn't hurt.

Xander pushed his cock in and Spike pushed down to ease the way. When he felt Xander's hips against his ass he relaxed, Xander was so deep inside him it was such an amazing feeling. It'd been a while since Spike got his end down like this, and even when he did it was 'Gelus using him for a hole to fuck or assert his dominance. This, what Xander was doing, was undoing Spike in new ways and the vampire couldn't help but want it more.

Spike blinked to adjust his eyes as the blindfold was pulled away and he was looking up into Xander's warm chocolate brown eyes. Xander leaned in and kissed Spike and the vampire was plesently surprised to find a chocolate already in Xander's mouth that the boy shared with him. Spike grunted again when Xander started to move, pulling out ever so slowly and then jerking back inside again. It was nearly perfect, if only Xander would speed up so they could get the show on the road.

As Xander pulled away from the kiss, both their lips stained with chocolate, Spike began his vocal protests. "Fuck me, come on whelp fuck me already. Make me cum so hard, fuck just like that." Xander grazed Spike's prostate with the head of his cock but it wasn't just that that made Spike's cock jump.

"You better be careful how you order stuff Spike or it'll be a gag I use next," Xander warned in a teasing manner. Gag? Oh yes please! Xander could tell Spike liked that idea just by the jump in his penis. He didn't think the thing could get any bigger or harder but it did. He smirked up at Spike, who was feeling so very exposed at the moment and didn't care at the least, as he spoke, "Seems that someone likes that idea. Next time, baby."

Spike just nodded what else could he do? He held on as best he could when Xander picked up the pace and started to fuck him in earnest. The head of Xander's prick smashing into Spike's happy button every time was enough to drive the vampire into hysterics. The litany of 'fuck me's and 'harder's and other variations enough to nearly drive Xander over the edge. He so loved dirty talk and Spike had always been very vocal during sex.

It wasn't until Xander picked up the candle again that Spike grew worried. His eyes widened as Xander held the melting candle over Spike's crotch while he continued to piston in and out of Spike's ass. Spike shook his head as if pleading for Xander to have mercy; but Xander only nodded with a wicked grin, knowing Spike wanted it, and dribbled some of the melted wax over Spike's balls.

Spike's eyes clenched shut as he waited for the wax to hit and he wasn't disappointed. He gasped as it hit and started to rut hard against Xander, "Oh god Xander that's…oh fuck fuck fuck FUCK…." And Spike came without further preamble, the cum joining the mess already there on his stomach Spike slumped as his orgasm rocked his body and very nearly made him pass out. As it was his vision got a little blurry around the edges.

As Spike climaxed his ass clenched around Xander's cock and he needed only pump a few more times into Spike's ass before he was joining Spike in orgasm, filling his vampire with his spunk and smell. He leaned his forehead against Spike's as they both panted and basked in afterglow. As he was the first to orgasm Spike was the first to regain enough brain cells to speak. "That was fuckin wild, luv. Didn't know y'ad it in ya." Spike confessed as he let Xander and the bonds hold him up.

Xander smiled a bit, "Well, I'll tell you a secret. Only half of that was planned, the rest was added in on the fly."

"Yeah? Was fucking fantastic. Don't let no one tell you different, luv, you're a fuckin vikin' in the sack." Spike said as Xander started to untie him from the bed.

Xander chuckled as Spike's dirty mouth caught up with him, "I love you too Spike."

"Yeah, yeah, love you whelp." Spike smiled slightly as he was lowered to the bed.

Xander laid with his lover, thinking about the mess they'd have to clean up in the morning but shrugged, "Happy Halloween Spike,"

"Back at you whelp," Spike mumbled before drifting off into a contented sleep filled with murder and mayhem at the hands of him and his childe, Xander. One day soon, Spike would have his childe.


End file.
